


An Invasion of an Impostor Among Us.

by Shining_Chi



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Chi/pseuds/Shining_Chi
Summary: A typical day at work. 10 noodles go into their monotonous job and it seems all normal until a bad feeling fills the air and they need to get the ship functioning and get out of dodge immediately. But is the threat really something outside the ship. Or is the crew growing suspicious of each other by the second. Before we get into the meat of the story, let's establish some memorable characters first.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Cast of COLORFUL Characters.

Meet The Crew...

Yellow-  
Height: 3'6  
Personality Traits: Committed, Responsible, Thorough, Faithful, Helpful, and Sensible.  
Gender: N/A  
Job: Research Scientist  
Like: Teamwork  
Dislike: Laziness  
Hobby: Gift... Baskets... Making them UwU

Red-  
Height: 3'6  
Personality Traits: Vibrant, Passionate, Ambitious, Determined, Strong-willed, and Confident.  
Gender: N/A  
Job: Electrician  
Like: The Movie: Risky Business  
Dislike: Safety (The Dance Too)  
Hobby: Watching Blue cause dude I swear he went into a vent. (Professional Stalker)

Orange-  
Height: 3'6  
Personality Traits: Active, Energetic, Generous, Open-Minded, Good Negotiator, Playful, and Witty.  
Gender:N/A  
Job: Janitor  
Like: Corny Jokes of the Dad Variety  
Dislike: Purple  
Hobby: Exercising during work

Green-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits: Cynical, Introverted, Curious, Powerful, Intellectual, and Calm  
Gender:N/A  
Job: Soldier  
Like: Nothing  
Dislike: Everything  
Hobby: Judging Everything and Everyone.

Blue-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits:Loyal, Empathetic, Spiritual, Idealistic, Romantic, and Sincere.  
Gender:N/A  
Job:Navigator  
Like: SPAAAAAAAACE  
Dislike: Demons and Other Worldly Entities  
Hobby: Teaching Astronomy 

Purple-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits: Sensitive, Supportive, Gentle, Charismatic, and Peaceful.  
Gender:N/A  
Job: Ship Counselor  
Like: Helping People  
Dislike: Orange  
Hobby: Reading and touching up on psychology 

Black-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits: Protective, Mysterious, Dramatic, Formal, and Classy.  
Gender:N/A  
Job: ???  
Like: >Data Expunged<  
Dislike: {Entry Incomplete}  
Hobby: [Redacted] 

White-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits: Easy-Going, Pure, Innocent, Clean, and Friendly.  
Gender:N/A  
Job: Pilot  
Like: Reading  
Dislike: Being Social  
Hobby: Practicing extra hard to prepare for flight

Brown-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits: Outdoorsy, Strict, Conservative, Dogmatic, Strong, and Kind  
Gender:N/A  
Job: Captain  
Like: Caring for plants  
Dislike: Weeds  
Hobby: Gardening 

Pink-  
Height:3'6  
Personality Traits: Healthy, Feminine, Compassionate, Sweet, Immature, Weak, and Easily Manipulated.  
Gender:N/A  
Job:Cook  
Like: Baking for the crew  
Dislike: Dirty Pans  
Hobby:Yoga

Prologue Coming Soon- Impostor Perspective


	2. When Noodles Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 0-1  
> The Crew arrives on deck to do their jobs and go home to their families. Except for Yellow who always brought their little noodle kid with them to work. They gather at the cafeteria and discuss the work schedule for today. But someone is working against the noodles and not for them.

Game #1 -There is 1 Impostor Among us.

0-1:Red and Brown

-Stay Undetected  
-Kill all Employees  
-No Witnesses 

Those are the words that echo in my head, my mission. I look around at the nine other colors around the table all unsure of who will start this meeting off, we're all here to work. Some have jobs more evil than others.

"ALRIGHT! I CALL THIS MEETING TO ORDER!" Red shouted out of nowhere making everyone stare. Yellow was the next to speak up "You don't have to be so loud, we all know why we're here we jut don't wanna be the first to speak." Red sighed and lessened his exuberant personality a tad. "Well we all know what our jobs are, let's just get to them then." red said, quite irritated. 

There wasn't much more talk at the table before everyone went off to do the tasks they knew needed to be done. Red was always hanging out in Electrical doing his wiring and keeping the lights on and the power flowing. Brown was also there watching Red and making sure tasks were getting done and also because he simply had nothing better to do and Red seemed like the brash and rebellious type who may get everyone killed.

"I'm not a child you know, I don't need to be watched." The irritation could be heard in Red's voice. Brown sighed "I'm not babysitting you, I just have this feeling." Before Red could respond there was a loud siren and flashing lights, a warning voice came on the intercom. "WARNING OXYGEN DEPLETED IN 30- SECONDS" The two took off without hesitation heading to Admin and O2 respectively. Brown Tripped over Green on his way to the O2 room, Green was going the other direction. Red and Brown successfully turned the Oxygen back on and the crisis had been averted. The two met up in the Admin room, and they discussed what could've happened. 

"I didn't wanna think it was this but my gut was telling me. There was something weird about today's crew" Brown scowled. Red Responded "What? What are you trying to say?" Brown let out a heavy sigh. "We may have to think the impossible, that there may be a crew member who wasn't supposed to be here today." he said in a dark overtone. They stood there in silence for a while until Red spoke "So you're saying there's an Impostor among us?" 

Indeed there was, for beneath the floor in the vents. Someone was listening to the entire conversation, and they were excited to get started. 

To Be Continued.


	3. Parasitic Shapeshifter Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 0-2 Something seems strange, there has been bustle and rumors among the crewmates about them being unsure that everyone came back from the last planet they visited. Sooner rather than later, they'll learn just how right those rumors are. Tasks are being done, and relationships are being made. But how long will this peaceful period last?

0-2: White, Blue, and Black?

"Captain's log, on our way home and trying to keep this ship from falling apart. Not an easy task" White was talking to himself, piloting the ship through the empty void of space. Blue, charting the course and navigation just chuckled "You're not the captain" he said. "Shut up, while he's away I can dream out loud!" White fired back, admittedly embarrassed because he could've sworn that Blue had left to go get some lunch. "So what did you end up getting?" White had asked, not turning around. "What do you mean? Get what?" Blue asked confused and coming closer and closer to White. "Nothing, just need a break, misremembering stuff it seems." White turned and looked at Blue who was now nowhere near the pilot. "Autopilot is on, wanna grab a drink in the Cafeteria?" White asked, puzzled about where he saw Blue but unsure if he was just tired or if Blue had moved quickly for some reason.

The two went to the Cafeteria and sat down with their drinks to have a little chat. It was a simple and friendly chat, just making mild jokes about fellow crewmates and theorizing why they've been working with Black for a while but yet knew nothing about them. They talked about their lives back on earth that White was eager to get back to, however Blue preferred the nice emptiness of space. They talked for a while before they got up to return to their tasks, Blue looked behind White to see the vent cover pop up and Blue yelled. White was pretty confused but he didn't have time to think before the lights cut out. 

Panic ensued, White rushed to electrical with heavy footsteps right behind him. He was uncertain if it was Blue behind him to give him back up or something else, he was worried about Blue yelling but despite this the two arrived at electrical in one piece. White started fiddling with the switches and Blue just stood there, silent not helping or moving until he started shuffling towards White, the lights burst to life and Black appeared. "What's going on in here?" Black said in the mysterious way they always did which startled Blue into moving away from White who merely waved at Black. Black explained how they came from the engine room after the lights went out and in turn White explained what happened in the Cafeteria and about Blue yelling. Blue didn't know what White was referring to and after they assessed the condition of the lights. Black escorted Blue and White back to Navigation though a few times Blue seemed to lag behind. 

White sat back in his chair. "I am still not quite sure why the lights went out or why Red wasn't there doing his job." Blue shrugged "We'll have to find and ask him later." Black then spoke up "I think you both and I know this was no accident it looked a lot like sabotage. Perhaps we need to discuss our previous mission and one of the possible outcomes we had feared." This made Blue and White go silent with pure despair and dread. The previous mission they had encountered a shapeshifting alien species, they all hoped the problem wouldn't have followed them home but it seems their hope was a mere delusion and they had a much bigger problem to deal with now, rather than just the ship falling apart. 

White and Blue sat there in complete and utter silence. Black spoke up "It seems. As unfortunate as it is, there may be an Impostor Among us." Black sighed "Stay here and I'll let you know if I find anything." Black soon left and White went back to doing his pilot job, while Blue just kind of stared at Black leaving, many questions in mind but none becoming anything other than ideas and thoughts in his mind. Who could be the Impostor? Is it someone I work with? Would you know, if you were the Impostor?" Blue tried to brush these thoughts away but they were eating away at his psyche, he also feared his peers becoming suspicious of his actions today, he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary though he didn't quite recall what happened in electrical or anything after the lights went out, he also couldn't explain what he saw in the vents. He would be screwed if he tried to tell anyone. So he did his job and stayed quiet. 

To Be Continued


End file.
